guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vizunah Square (mission)
Objectives * Locate the source of the plague in Kaineng City * Mhenlo must survive * Master Togo must survive * Destroy Shiro's construct Rewards Normal Mode Hard Mode Follow Up * Finding The Oracle - Messenger Gosuh: Dragon's Throat Walkthrough Vizunah Square is the first Cooperative Mission of the Factions Campaign on mainland Cantha. The native Canthans, investigating the Afflicted plague, follow Master Togo to meet Brother Mhenlo. Along the way, they are attacked by a swarm of Afflicted. The foreigners (characters native to other continents), having followed Mhenlo to Cantha, enter to find Togo and his group under attack. The mission begins with the Canthans starting from Vizunah Square (Local Quarter), getting a head start into the first courtyard area. The foreign team begins from Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter). It is important for both teams to group up as soon as possible, while keeping their NPC's alive. You'd better have semi decent healing power to do so! After fighting through a few Afflicted mobs, the two teams of 8 meet up, and a cutscene plays. The mission involves fighting through multiple waves in three areas, with bosses interspersed within the waves. In the near end of the mission, you'll fight a Shiro'ken along with another group of high level Afflicted. Upon completion, the players are introduced to the Envoys: Herald Demrikov, Emissary Heleyne, Messenger Vetaura, Courier Torivos, and Shiro Tagachi. Notes *This mission has a tendancy to highlight (seemingly) every downside in the Henchmen AI, as well as the NPC AI that controls Togo and Mhenlo. Such things as henchmen running to join the other party and/or following the target calls of the other team seem to be common. While the AI has been improved with the release of Nightfall, they are far from perfect. Keep a close eye on your henchmen, and use the flag controls as necessary. *If any Canthan Peasant dies, a lvl 20 Afflicted spawns from it (the same profession as the peasant)) Tips for Masters * As two groups will be meeting, it is best if parties consist of players and not henchmen. If there is no party joining from the other quarter, a team with nothing but henchmen will be met. * The immense number of enemies (and thus corpses) means that this mission is a paradise for necromancers, especially Minion Masters. One minion master on each team means that you have a veritable ARMY of undead to help out. * Using Edge of Extinction is a double-edged sword, as ANY ally that dies will cause damage to both teams. Consider Rupture Soul to disable the EoE in tense situations. Also consider bringing Dwayna's Sorrow, as it will counter some of the damage inflicted by EoE if you bring it. Make sure you tell the other group that you have EoE so they can be ready for it. And be extra careful not to cast EoE before the fight, as there are NPC civilians who are scripted to die in at least one of the fights, and their deaths will trigger EoE. (Note: The NPCs' deaths used to automatically kill both teams, but EoE now only affects people with less than 90% health. It is still inadvisable to use EoE before battle, but it will have no effect if all players are at full health.) * An often overlooked strategy is simply to bring several rangers with Barrage; continual spamming of this skill will make short work of the clustered enemies. Keep in mind, however, that if your character is from Tyria or Elona, and has not made considerable headway, the Elite will not be available until the Boreas Seabed mission. * Much of the fighting (in fact, almost all of it) is done with the characters in one particular area - consider bringing in the following: ** Wells ** Wards ** Traps (also see the general trapping guide) ** Shouts ** Spirits that help the party more than the opponents (Fertile Season might not be a good choice); Ritualists can be a boon in this mission with multiple attacking spirits giving your party long range and unmanaged firepower. **"I Will Avenge You!" for warriors. Since there are a lot of Canthan Peasants (that all end up dead fast) you can keep it up during the entire fight. ** Area hexes/spells/attacks *If you will be bringing henchmen and are starting from the local quarter know that if your party is standing its ground while the foreign party approaches, the henchmen will be drawn to the moving party and might leave you to run to them. To stop this from happening: **With the exception of the beginning, always stay close to Master Togo and Mhenlo **In the beginning, allow Master Togo a head start to the center of the square. **Engage the enemies closest to your entrance. **After the first wave, join Master Togo. *Because this mission can be rather frustrating if the paired group is weak, it is wise to overcompensate for potential disasters. **Get to level 20 before attempting the mission. Bukdek Byway and Wajjun Bazaar offer numerous small quests to gain experience. **Bring a Resurrection power. There are quite a few bosses, so Resurrection Signet is a perfectly good choice. ***Note that, while awkward, it is possible to heal the other team. It is not possible, however to resurrect them. If one team loses all of their resurrection capability, it is unlikely the other team will be able to continue without them. *For elite skill hunters, it is best that they consider the alternate locations of the Afflicted bosses. The mission can get very hectic, and with only 4 spawn points for 8 professions, there is only a 50% chance that the boss desired for capture will appear. Also, occupying 1 or 2 skill slots on your skill bar with the Signet of Capture may lower your effectiveness and endanger the mission. There are multiple Afflicted bosses for each profession with the same elite skills appearing in and around Kaineng City. Creatures Allies * 20 Brother Mhenlo * 20 Master Togo Monsters Afflicted * 20 Afflicted Warrior * 20 Afflicted Ranger * 20 Afflicted Monk * 20 Afflicted Necromancer * 20 Afflicted Mesmer * 20 Afflicted Elementalist * 20 Afflicted Assassin * 20 Afflicted Ritualist Am Fah * 20 Am Fah Marksman * 20 Am Fah Healer * 20 Am Fah Necromancer * 20 Am Fah Assassin Shiro'ken * 24 Shiro'ken Warrior * 24 Shiro'ken Ranger * 24 Shiro'ken Monk * 24 Shiro'ken Necromancer * 24 Shiro'ken Elementalist * 24 Shiro'ken Mesmer * 24 Shiro'ken Assassin * 24 Shiro'ken Ritualist Bosses * The Afflicted Ako - Enraged Smash * The Afflicted Huan - Broad Head Arrow * The Afflicted Miju - Ray of Judgment * The Afflicted Thu - Order of Apostasy * The Afflicted Li Yun - Stolen Speed * The Afflicted Kam - Mind Burn * The Afflicted Soon Kim - Shadow Form * The Afflicted Hakaru - Weapon of Quickening Dialogues Cutscene 1 Additional Notes *To gain access to Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) as a foreigner you must complete the Zen Daijun mission, then join a team doing the last part of Mayhem in the Market (watch the advertisements in The Marketplace). You will be teleported in with the team into the local quarter. *To gain access to Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) as Canthan you have two choices. One way to gain access is to tag along with a foreign character doing Welcome to Cantha. Alternatively, after you complete Nahpui Quarter (Mission) you can simply run yourself to the gate. It will be open. *The players will be taken to Dragon's Throat (Location) at the completion of this mission. To continue the storyline take the quest Finding The Oracle from Messenger Gosuh. *Cathan chests now spawns after clearing the major areas of monsters. Bugs *The doors won't open sometimes. *If you have a Minion Master in your party, there is a slim chance that you may get a death that counts against the survivor title during the final cutscene. *Sometimes Master Togo gets stuck. *Sometimes Mhenlo gets stuck. Category:Factions missions Category:Bugs